Journal
by WanderingSoulofTime
Summary: Let's see what Toan's journal says about him during his adventure. A response to yellow 14's journal challenge.


**_This is my challenge at yellow 14's story, but I'm going to evolve this into a multi-chapter story! Please review!_**

"Whew! What a day!" Toan said, walking up the stairs to his newly restored room. He jumped onto his bed and looked around to make sure no one was looking. He sighed in relief and pulled out a book from underneath his pillow that had the word, "Diary" crossed out and the word "Journal" scrawled underneath it. Toan sighed and opened it, flipping the pages for a blank page. When he found one, he started scribbling.

_Dear Journal._

_Well, today was a odd day. First off, I think the Fairy King is stalking me. Yeah, I know it sounds ridiculous, but he showed up today when I was exploring floor 7 and he had some sort of odd smile on his face. I think he might be a pedophile. Well, anyway, I found out what special floors are. I really wish I knew about them BEFORE I went to floor 7, but live and learn I guess. _

_The monsters seem to be getting stronger, it takes more hits to hurt them now. It's a good thing I leveled up my Gladius, or else I would've been dead. On a brighter note, I finally built up my sword! A nice little Choora! Whoo! _

_Strange thing happened today. I nearly got killed...Big shock since I'm fighting in a monster-filled cave, right? Wrong, I nearly died by a person in the cave. (I thought all the people got turned into Atla?) He had strange white hair and he wore some sort of odd wardrobe, black vest, some odd clothes, oh and his sword as tall as me!_

_Well, he was after me, not really me though, just the stone that's on my wrist. I didn't want to fight him, but I had no choice. I fought hard and won...yeah right, I nearly died! He tried to finish me off with some sort of purple beam, which I could've dodged but didn't...Confused? Well, the cat from before was behind me, to terrified too move. If I moved, it would've gotten hit instead of me. So, I used my Choora to try to block the purple beam, but it knocked me clean on my butt._

_The odd man walked over to me, pointing his giant sword at me. He started telling me that I wasn't worthy of the Atlamillia if I couldn't dodge a attack like that. He stopped talking for a sec then looked behind me. He did the oddest thing then. He laughed. Yeah, you heard me, he laughed at me! He started telling me some stuff and warned me that the stone would not be beat the Dark Genie, not alone at least. He tossed me some odd looking bottle and told me "Make that little one return the favor." He then walked away, then vanished from my sight before my eyes. _

_Yeah, strange. Anyway, the cat that hid behind me mewed at me, then walked away and turned into a Atla. I was shocked to say the least, but I opened the Atla and put the cat in my home. (It's still strange how I know how to do that, but who's complaining.) So, I decided that I had a crazy enough day and I asked the fairy king to take me home. He warped me out, and I ran home._

_Yeah, big surprise waiting for me at home. The cat was there, and my mom was squealing how cute it was. She asked me to name her, (my mom said it's a her, I didn't really want to check though) so I named her Xiao. And that's how I named my ally...Yeah, confused you didn't I? See, I gave Xiao the Animal-Change potion (reading the name on the bottle the odd man gave me) and she turned into a adorable cute cat-girl...She was as cute as a button and I found myself turning red just by looking at her. (I didn't know why though) _

_So, yeah, that's basically all that happened today._

"Hello Master!" Xiao said, jumping right next to Toan. "What are you doing?" She asked, her ears twitching and her tail flickering a little.

"Nothing." He said, hiding the diary underneath the pillow. Xiao stared at him suspiciously, but shrugged and yawned.

"Xiao's sleepy master." She said, then hugged Toan as she drifted off into sleep. Toan smiled and ran his hand through Xiao's hair before he too fell asleep.

**_Please review!_**


End file.
